Ichigo's New
by MewAlice
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! After falling and blacking out.... she realizes what happened and immedietly goes for revenge. But what happens when Keiichiro finds a weird energy marking from the computer? Pairings! IchigoxRyou fanfic! Mild Masaya Bashing...
1. Why did you do this to me?

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! I ADDED A PITA TEN CHARACTER BCUZ MY FRIEND WANTS ME TO CALL HER THAT!! I DO NOT OWN PITA TEN EITHER!!!!

*I walk in* **Me:** Hey guys I'm Mew Alice! This is my sto-

**Misha-san:** *does fake cough*

**Me:** fine! Misha-san and my story. Please enjoy! *does I'm watching you with fingers to Misha-san*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ichigo's Fall **

Her small figure landed with a hard thump. The sounds of the voices calling slowly faded away. Soon silence was what overcame her worries. She sat up slowly, but a pang of hurt streaked through her body. _'Where am I? Why am I on the floor? '_Ichigo thought to herself briefly. She tried to recall the last few minutes of the memory, but only a blackout came in the middle. As she thought of looking around, she opened her eyes but only saw darkness. Suddenly a voice broke through the silence. It faintly said, 'Ichigo! Ichigo! Oh come on Ichigo! 'Hearing the voice brought tears to the hurt girl. As they slowly shifted down her cheeks, a flash of color came to her vision. The rest started piecing in as she only saw one thing, Ryou. Ichigo rounded up all her energy and strength and sat up as quickly as she could. The pain mysteriously didn't come once she saw him. _'What's happening?'_ she thought to herself. A few seconds later a few colors came back to her. She was wearing black jeans, with a blue and black plaid top, and a black tie to top it off. Her shoes looked like ballerina slippers, and in her hair was a black headband holding back a few bangs. After she realized herself, the room came slowly but soon enough. She was in the Café! Ichigo started breathing heavily as she noticed who was holding her. Could it really be him? Ryou holding… her?! Her mind wouldn't let her believe it. She moved and received consciousness. 'Wha… what happened?' Ichigo asked slowly in long breaths. 'You fainted,' Mint said slowly,'Ryou was close enough to get you quickly enough where it didn't hurt too much.' She shifted to one side as if it had enough. 'We got really worried when you wouldn't answer, so we just stood by.' Lettuce said softly but fast. Ichigo slowly put her hand on her forehead. 'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you. I don't know what happened.' She said trying to recall her feelings. The curves of Ryou's arms shaped her; it didn't hurt when he held her. _'This feels so… good!' _Ichigo thought to herself. She didn't want to get down. 'Do you think you can stand up?' Ryou asked in a worried tone. 'I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks.' She quickly hugged him and stood up still holding his shoulder. 'Onee-chan na no da! You're awake!!' Purin shouted quickly jumping up and down. Ichigo giggled as she herd Purin's voice. 'Yes, I am and I'm ok.' She replied still laughing. Her voice made a small sigh as she ran her hand through her strawberry red shining hair making it dimmer than usual. Silence fell across the room as every stared at Ichigo. Zakuro went to speak up but only a whimper came out. Keiichiro started to speak loud but it came into a soft hush,' Ichigo, where did you get all these bruises? They couldn't have happened just now, it takes hours for them to color..'. She shifted slowly looking at the ground. 'I, uh, got in a fight…' Mint's eyes became large because of what she said. 'With who?' Keiichiro questioned. Tears began to fall as she tried to answer,' With Masaya.' That one word made Ryou tense up fast. 'What did he do to make so many bruises?!' Ryou asked rough but with compassion. 'He….' She began to speak but only a cry came out with a flood of tears. Ryou thought fast and gently hugged her small, curvy body. Ichigo layed her head on his chest without thinking. 'Is Ichi-chan going to be ok?' Purin asked in the sweetest, softest tone. Ryou wiped away her tears as she began to speak in a light, angelic tone, 'I don't know Purin, I just don't know this time.' Ryou began to think of ways to calm her done, and then settled on one that would make her smile as bright as the sun. 'Are you sure my little Strawberry is gonna be ok?' he said softly rubbing her arms gently. A smile directed itself to her lips. Her small amount of laugher slowly filled the room like music. After a few seconds everyone began to laugh along with her. 'Tell me where he is and I will help my Strawberry get revenge.' Ryou whispered in her ear. Ichigo turned around and hugged him so tight he almost couldn't breathe. A laugh came from his mouth and she felt like she accomplished a mission. 'I made him laugh! I did it! I did it! She shouted in her head. A sunshine smile came to her lips as she grabbed his hand. 'Can you help your Strawberry now? She asked impatiently. 'Of course Ichigo, I would be honored to.' Ryou answered gently. Everyone looked around face to face and a smile began to form as a mouth was wording out 'Ichigo l-o-v-e-s him!!' A giggle came to the mouths of many. She pulled Ryou quicker than lighting to where they were under the trees. 'Mission ready to complete!' she giggled softly. They ran off into the forest as the sun began to set.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Me:** Awww! Now wasn't that a nice ending?

**Ryou:** She hugged me!!! *blushes*

**Me:** ok then… what about you Onee-chan??

**Mishi-san:** *sniffles* so beautiful,..... not!

**Me:** *takes out golf club*

**Mishi-san:** ZOMG! That was like the BEST story in the whole wide anime world!! *jumps up and down*

**Me:** *whispers under breathe* _That more like it... _Thank you so much for watching! If I get 5 reviews Masaya gets beaten against a tree!! : )))))))


	2. Not so bad being a Strawberry!

**Me: **Oh! This is so much fun! I love stories!!!

**Misha-san:** That's just great! I can't wait to here another uh story?

**Me:** *pulls up neon green and pink knee socks* Let's get this party started!!

**Misha-san: **oh boy… she found the knee socks….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(_Last episode)_

_Ichigo fell and found herself out of mind after what happened to her and Masaya. As the team tries to realize what has happened, Ryou sets out on a quest to help his Strawberry get revenge._

_(End Flashback)_

After seeing them run off, Zakuro asked very quietly, 'Well since now we know Shirogane's expressions… shall we get back to work?' Before she could finish her expressions Purin jumped up and down shouted,' Boss loves Ichi! Boss love Ichi!!' Receiving Purin's word the way she liked she said passionately,' At least someone is good to Ichigo… She deserves it more than anything. After that stupid tree-hugger ex of her I want her to have the best now…' Keiichiro sat there taking in the words, and thought, '_He seems to have matured since what happened to Ichigo…I wonder if it has gotten to him?' _

~*~

Thinking of a plan… Ichigo became even sleepier not thinking about her many sleepless nights. Suddenly her eyelids felt like a ton and she couldn't resist anymore. 'Ryou I'm really tired I just think…' before she could finish she fell asleep in his arms. As a slow hum began to seep out of her mouth, Ryou began to walk towards to café. 'We can work on it tomorrow, Strawberry. No need to rush,' he whispered softly into her now muted ear.

~*~

As Keiichiro sat at the computer, he received a slight energy reading from an uncertain place in Tokyo. 'This can't be! No this isn't right!!' He shouted as he shook constantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(SORRY!!! It was 1 am and i had a bad headache!!! Don't worry next time it will be waay longer!!!! LuvYa!!! Mew Alice)**

**Me:** Oh yeah! Cliffhanger!!!

**Misha-san:** Yes it is a cliff hanger… so what?

**Me**: *grabs microphone* Time for questions!

*gets dramatic voice*

_**Will Ryou finally get his chance in a kiss with Ichigo?**_

_**Will Zakuro stop speaking quiet?**_

_**Will Purin finally get a big voice?  
Can Keiichiro take this ALL in?**_  
_**Find out on the next episode!!!!**_ *gets back to normal*

**Me:** How was that?  
**Misha-san**: what do you mean stop speaking quiet??

**Me:** never mind…

**Misha-san**: What happened to Masaya against a tree?!?!?! *does fake tears*

**Me:** I've never seen you cry!!!! OEM G!! GET ME A VIDEO CAMERA!!!!! *runs and makes dust*

**Misha-san:** *on the floor laughing so hard she is blue* You actually believed that?!?!?! LOL

**Me:** *gets tears in eyes* B-B-But this could be my first shot as a director!! *cries hard and makes pool*WAAAAAAA!!!

**Misha-san:** Thank you for reading! This time I will make sure Masaya is hurt (:


	3. Who are you?

**Disclaimer:** I own Tokyo Mew Mew! ***kicks disclaimer*** FINE I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!

**Me:** Thank you disclaimer! Hello everyone! Now I'm back in the mood to write! ***Gets evil face* **And as I reminded you Misha-san is what my friend likes me to call her. I DON'T OWN PITA TEN EITHER.

**Misha-san:** Yeah know I'm gonna get Masaya on that tree!!! ***Huffs***

**Me:** * pats little head * No need to worry LITTLE one. Mew Alice will take care of that. * smiles sweetly to the camera *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last Chapter:_

_After it being such a long chapter Ichigo fell asleep in Ryou's arms and Keiichiro found energy signals on the computer!!!_

_(End flashback)_

Keiichiro froze in his tracks. 'This can't be! There is no way Ryou made another mistake…' He said in shaken tone. He sat back ever so slowly and looked at the ceiling. A slow sigh came out right as Zakuro walked in. 'Is everything okay Keiichiro?' she asked in an angelic tone being innocent. 'Oh hello Zakuro, what are you doing down here?' he asked. 'I thought I heard a scream but I guess I didn't. My mind must be deceiving me.' She replied loudly. Keiichiro sat there thinking and came with an answer to her and only her. 'If I tell you something will you-' a sudden _'Ooh!' _ cut him off . They ran up the stairs faster than lightning. Standing there in the doorway was two girls with a hint of blush on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly to find Ryou looking out the window. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in _his_ bed? 'This is the strangest thing,' she thought. She watched as he turned and looked at her. 'Well…well…you're awake! I was wondering when you would get up.' He said simply with no emotion. 'I'm sorry I didn't wake up but FYI smart one I haven't slept unlike some people here.' She snapped back cutting her eyes at him. Ryou walked over slowly and sat on the other end of the bed. Ichigo noticed her ribbons on the table next to the bed. She smiled as she looked at them. 'So are you hungry?' He asked in a soft tone. 'Not really… want to go downstairs?' she replied sweetly. 'Sure,' after that word he said she sprang up. They walked happily down the stairs to see mouths down to the floor in awe. Since they couldn't see the door they didn't understand. Pudding was the first to speak up,' Wh-who are you guys?'. After that they heard a soft, and smooth angelic tone sigh. Ichigo and Ryou walked down the stairs to find their mouths open too. The first girl was slightly small, and she had bangs like Ichigo but her hair was a brownish red and was shorter. It was made into small spikes on the back. She was wearing black boots like Ichigo's Mew boots, a short plaid (black, blue and white) skirt with a blue tube top and a white collared shirt tied on top of it. In her hair was a black headband. She stood up straight but shyly looked around with her dark brown and silver specked eyes. Around her neck was a thick black ribbon with a silver coin on it. The second one was way taller with skater shoes and skinny black jeans. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with blonde elbow length hair. A black bow found itself in her hair. There was a small silver chain around her neck. She also looked around the room but with more confidence. Her eyes looked blue but with a single green speck in it. The second one was the first to step forward. 'Hello, my name is Shia. We came from down the road. We thought since we just moved here we would come to this café.' The first one shifted her weight slowly while keeping her eyes on Shia. She fought over her shyness and spoke up. 'Uh…My name is Alice. I live with Shia and what she said is true. We did-uh-just move here…' she smiled sweetly at the now drooling people. They thought they heard an angel's voice. Alice's was soft, smooth and had an angelic tone. After snapping out of it, Keiichiro stepped up. 'Welcome newcomers. This is my staff and Ryou Shirogane, their boss. I am Keiichiro Akasaka. Girls please introduce yourselves.' Pudding was the first (of course) to speak… well actually yell. 'Mushi Mushi!! I'm Pudding!!' she ran over and started touching Alice's necklace. 'Sooo shiny!!' Pudding said getting lost in its beauty. Mint was next, 'Hello. My name is Mint, nice to meet you.' She smiled and then got back to work. Zakuro just waited in a corner sighing. Lettuce kindly stepped up, 'My name is Lettuce. It's nice for you to stop by.' She giggled and went back to work also. Ichigo couldn't wait anymore. She walked up leaving Ryou still in awe. 'Good evening! My name is Ichigo. Welcome to Café Mew Mew!' She giggled and smiled like the sun. Zakuro called and introduced herself also. After it was all done, Alice lifted her arm up to wave but was caught but a hand. Ryou looked at her plain wrist but suddenly found a mark, Shia also had one on her ankle. 'When did you get these?' He asked suspiciously. 'About last week, we thought we fell asleep in a tattoo shop though.' Shia answered. 'Keiichiro get over here!' Ryou called fast. Keiichiro walked over,' Is anything wrong?' He asked nicely. 'Look at Shia's ankle and Alice's wrist,' Ryou said softly. As they looked in awe they figured out the signal. It was them traveling! 'Please follow us ladies.' Keiichiro said. As they walked to the basement they handed each girl a pendent. They found Alice was made with an African Palm Civet and Shia is a White Tiger. Everyone waited till they heard the words faintly saying,' Mew Mew Alice-METAMORPHOSIS! Mew Mew Shia-METAMORPHOSIS!' The girls quickly went under transformation. Alice got ears similar to Ichigo's, except they were a different color, same with the tail. Her tail had a blood red ribbon on it. Her eyes changed to silver and she gained knee-high converse looking blood red shoes. Alice's outfit was a tight fitted tube top with a black trim just like Ichigo's. The bottom part of her dress was half way up her thigh, with a lacy black trim. Instead of the princess arm stuff, she had black motorcycle gloves with black lace around her upper arm. Shia's outfit looked like Zakuro's but her top stopped at her bellybutton. Her outfit was grey with a white trim. Her ears were like Zakuro's but white, and her tail was long and white. Her shoes were white. Shia and Alice looked at their transformed selves in the mirror and awed. Alice was about in tears and Shia was just smiling. The girls found their true selves in the eyes of the Mew Mews. Everyone rushed down and said in unison,' Mew Mew Lettuce, Mew Mew Mint, Mew Mew Pudding, Mew Mew Zakuro- METAMORPHOSIS!' After the girls transformed Ichigo joined in too,' Mew Mew Strawberry-METAMORPHOSIS!' They all stood in a line and smiled at each other. 'Now, this will be fun!' Keiichiro stated while Ryou handed Alice and Shia their café outfits. This was going to be a handful!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou started walking Ichigo out the café but stopped in his tracks as he saw Masaya with another girl. He got a closer look to find him making out with her. Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked over to him. 'Hey Masaya. How are you??' Ryou asked with a temper. Masaya froze in the middle of the kiss and looked back at a fist coming toward him. He didn't duck and time and got a nice little present on his right eye. Before he knew it, he was pinned against a tree while something wrapped around him. The girl had run off and said to Masaya to never come back to her. When he woke up he found himself tied on the tree. He went to shout but only tears came. Ryou and Ichigo reappeared from around a tree. 'Not so much of a tough guy, eh?' Ichigo asked smirking. 'Oh Baby, why did you do this to me??' Masaya asked whimpering. 'Baby? Are you having short term memory loss?? You're a weird tree-hugging boy who can't just be loyal to one girl. So I think you deserve what you're about to see, -ex!' Ichigo said nicely. Before Ryou could stop her, she pushed him against the tree next to Masaya and planted her strawberry tasting lips right on Ryou. Although Ryou was shocked, he got what he wanted! Not surprisingly the kiss lasted about 10 minutes. Masaya gagged a couple of times but was untied soon after watching them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Yes! Now I'm a Mew Mew!!! * jumps up and down *

Misha-san: This is a great story!! Wow I'll never underestimate you again!

Me: Really??

Misha-san: No!

Me: * takes out cat with rabies and throws at Misha-san * Please Review!!

Misha-san: GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!

Me: Hey I gave you what you wanted and you hurt me so…A Mew's gotta do what a Mew's gotta do! Oh and don't worry, they'll be plenty more chapters for us and the cat to work together on! Hahahahaha!!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

Hey guyz!

Sorry I haven't written in a while….. things have been busy!! Please review if you want another chapter!! I just love reviews (: But anyway now I am all of a sudden on a Naruto rush so be expecting some SakuraxSasuke and TemarixShikamaru stories very soon. I am getting some ideas from EmoliciousAngel who does A Burning Addiction for all you Twilight lovers! Please go check her out and R&R A Burning Addiction!! I love you all! Thanks for the support!

Peace!

Mew Alice


	5. Maybe This is the Best Day

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**I haven't updated in a while! This is the last chapter of the story!! (I think) (:**

**~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(**_Flash back)_

_Ichigo and Ryou confessed and Masaya is gone (gag)!! 2 NEW members have shown up and are starting to figure out the ways to be a Mew!_

_(End Flashback)_

ALICE POV!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I stood up to see the café empty and picked up the broom to finish my job. I heard a soft sigh from the corner as Pudding watched me sweep in awe. I didn't know why she was staring at me but I felt fine with it.

'This place needs an upgrade!' I said to myself.

Soon it was midnight and I realized that Ryou and Keiichiro were off on a trip. I silently set the paint down and dug up some rollers. I popped the lid and began to work in the dark. A soft beeping noise was coming from my phone, so I decided to pick it up.

'Hello?' I asked in an annoyed tone to act as if I was sleeping.

'Yes, is this Alice? Am I correct?' the voice replied in a hurried tone.

I thought to myself why someone would call this late but then realized who it was. Could it really be? Nah, he wouldn't know my number from that long ago, right?

'Yes it is. May I ask who this is?' I asked in a sweet and soft tone.

'Uhm... yes. This is uh… well… it's Ace.' That name made me drop my phone.

This really is him? I started to feel a bubbly sense inside of me. It made me giggle continuously.

'Hello? Are you there Alice?' Ace said in a worried tone.

'Is it really you Ace? Really truly?! Oh my gosh! I miss you so much! Where are you?' I asked in a hurried voice.

A soft knock came on the window and it made me jump at least 10 feet high. I looked to see who it was and I heard Ace say, 'Look out the window.'

It was him! I ran and unlocked the door and enveloped him in a hug. He jumped but then rested his arms around me. I soon heard an 'Awww!' from a group of the Mews behind me. It made Ace blush and he hide behind him.

'Did you guys do this for me?' I asked in an anxious tone.

'Well we heard how much you missed him, so we got his address and led him here.' Zakuro replied sleepily.

Out of no where I suddenly felt an arm go around my waist. Yep, this was my Ace. My little old Ace had come to Japan just for me. I listened to our names together and blushed, 'Ace and Alice, Ace and Alice.' It had a catchy tone. I just loved this group of people. So caring and loving, and knowing how to make a girl giggle. I then saw that in the time I had talked to Ace, I had painted all the walls, gotten new tables, and cleaned up. This café looked brand new. All the girls looked around and 'Ooh! Ahh'd.' I thought to myself and saw Shia in the corner with Link. He came too? Oh! I forgot that Ace and Link were best friends since 7th grade. Link was tickling her and Shia's old laugh came out. My phone rang again and the 'One Time' tone came on. I blushed and answered.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Why are the café lights on? And why is there a corvette in the parking lot?' Ryou asked annoyed.

'Come in and see Mr. Boss Man!!' I said jumping.

I hung up and waited. Ryou walked in with Ichigo hooked on his arm. His eyes went from Shia to Link then to me and Ace.

He laughed and said;' Well looks like my girls got their own boys too?'

We both blushed and nodded. I silently laid a kiss on his cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist.

'Well I guess we all should get to bed.' Ryou announced as Keiichiro walked in the door.

Soon we were all in our beds… well of course in the café! Now all of us live in it since Ryou and Keiichiro upgraded it. And being the person I am, I let Ace have the bed but he insisted I could share it too. It did feel awkward but we some how liked it. We were finally back to our old selves, giggling after café hours and kissing in the sunlight. I couldn't help but imagine how long they had been planning this. Now there was a skip in my step and a smile on my face always. Ace and I knew we loved each other, and we planned to keep it that way. And I just loved how all of us Mews fit together, Keiichiro and Zakuro, Pai and Lettuce, Pudding and Tart, Ryou and Ichigo, and Mint with Kish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Me: AWWW YESH!! Back to my old self… ahhh I missed writing.

Misha-san: I did too…. Well at least my boyfran is back!!

Me: Hey! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ACE!!!!!! *smoke comes outta ears *

Misha-san: Ok…

Me: *feels warm arms around me and giggles* heyy Ace!

Misha-san: *sigh* this is going to be a long day…


End file.
